Shared Feelings
by EvieRuby09121994
Summary: Mal notices her best friend still owns part of her heart and after talking with Ben finds out that he feels the same way. They both love Evie and are pretty sure she feels the same. Will Evie agree with them when they talk to her about dating them and how will their relationship work? Please review.
1. Sharing Their Feelings

**Author's Note: I just couldn't get this out of my head so after writing it out and testing myself as I have never written a polyamory relationship before, I decided to publish it and see what you guys think. Hope you guys like it x**

* * *

Mal have always been able to see people's aura's and know how they were feeling. She supposed it was a trait from her mother. It would explain why she was always able to know when people were scared of her. But even on the isle, while she hadn't been able to see auras as powerful as she does now, she has always been able to do it. She smiled to herself as the aura's of students passing her by radiated their stress at final exams. She was wondering around alone due to the exams. Ben had asked Evie to help him study for his Chemistry exam and the blue haired girl had quickly agreed. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of the two of them. She was slightly torn as for what to do though.

The teen had realised during Ben's coronation a few months ago that she loved both Ben and Evie equally. Her and Evie had been kind of a thing back on the Isle but had to separate due to her mother. Much like she had threatened Ben at his coronation, Maleficent had threatened to hurt Evie if they continued their relationship. Back then Mal didn't have anyway to stand up to her mother so had to break her own and Evie's heart to protect the girl she had fallen for. Then once coming to Auradon she had since fallen for Ben in much the same way. But due to not wanting to hurt Ben she hid her feelings for Evie, who assured Mal she understood but Mal could see the love and heartbreak reflected in the blue haired girls aura when they were alone together. It was killing Mal to know she was upsetting Evie so much but she couldn't figure out how to solve things without someone getting hurt.

As this rather depressing thought crossed the fairy's mind she shook herself from her thoughts and found herself out in the courtyard. But what surprised her was the sight of Ben and Evie sat laughing. They had their backs to her, so knowing they hadn't seen her, she took a moment to study the pair. She was beyond happy that the two had a good friendship with each other, sometimes it was like Ben had always been a part of the group the way he acted with them and the close friendship he had developed with Evie, Jay and Carlos as well as herself. Mal watched happily as the two laughed with each other as they studied. It was then her fairy hearing picked up on her name being said and knew the pair was talking about her.

It wasn't until minutes later that Mal noticed their aura's and what it was projecting. Their aura's were projecting their love. But what surprised her was as she focused on them more it wasn't just the love they each felt for her, but love they were developing for each other. Of course Mal had noticed the pair had gotten close but it was only now that she realised how close. Maybe, just maybe, things would work out for everyone involved.

With that thought in mind Mal decided to put her plan into action. She slowly walked over to them. "Hey Ben, E." She greeted them. Ben kissed her in greeting as he always did and Mal knew she would have to work her plan fast. Evie's face fell slightly at the gesture and while she could still feel nothing but love from Ben, Evie's feelings were now mixed with pain and longing. But for who the fairy couldn't be sure.

"Hey M. What's up?" Evie returned her greeting, her face smiling at them. Mal knew it was forced but chose not to say anything at the moment. Things would sort themselves out eventually, hopefully.

"Actually I was wondering if you guys were done yet? I just wanted to talk to Ben." Mal admitted. She hated seeing/feeling these things from Evie. The pair nodded before Ben stood and lead Mal back towards the school and up to his private dorm, knowing there they wouldn't be interrupted.

Once the door to Ben's room was shut Mal spoke. "Ben, we need to talk." She told him, not realising how bad that sentence sounded until Ben's face fell. "No! Nothing like that!" She quickly reassured him. "It's about Evie." Mal noticed Ben perked up a little at the mention of the blunette's name. Clearly he thought something had happened or someone was bullying her.

"What about Evie?" Ben asked. His curiousity was peeked and Mal tooka second to read his aura once more. His love for both herself and Evie shone through. He knew Ben was much to noble and comitted to her to admit the truth himself she she decided being blunt would be the better option.

"I know you like her, Ben." Mal stated. Soemtimes she hated being able to read emotions from people's auras. Ben's nervousness and worry hit her like a slap to the face. But she could also see he was curious as to how she knew. "You know how I can read auras?" She asked promting the King to nod to her. She had told him this ages ago. "Well I read yours earlier while you were with Evie. I know you're falling for her."

The teenage King let out a sigh before nodding his head. He knew better then to try and lie to Mal. As always she was right again. "Yeah I am. But I would never be unfaithful to you Mal. I promise." Ben told her. Mal smiled at this even though that wasn't why she had brought up the topic it always warmed her heart to hear things like that from him.

"I know, Ben. I mentioned it because I love Evie as well." She told him. Looking into his eyes she could see the question burning brightly in them. "Like you I couldn't cheat on you. But when we were on the Isle we sorta dated and I've always loved her. But the reason I'm talking to you about it now is because I think, no, I know Evie loves both of us as well." Mal explained to her boyfriend.

"Are you sure?" Ben couldn't help but ask. Mal simply raised her eyebrow in response to him and he let out a little chuckle. "Of course you're right. You always are with things like this. What do we do? I don't want to lead Evie on." Ben hated the thought of hurting Evie just as much as Mal did.

"Well I had a thought about that but I don't know how you will take it." She admitted. She was becoming nervous herself now. If Ben refused she would have to break Evie's heart for good and she wasn't sure if she could without breaking part of herself in the process. "How would you feel about dating both me and Evie?" She asked him.

"I don't get what you're asking." The teen King told her, causing her to sigh a little. She was hoping for a straight answer then again it was an unusual proposistion for anyone here in Auradon.

Mal didn't break the locked gaze as she explained. "What if you, me and Evie dated each other? It wouldn't be like sharing each other, it would be like a normal relationship except between three people instead of two." The young fairy watched as understanding, hope and a little uncertainty filled her boyfriends eyes. She wasn't entirely sure how Ben felt about the situation but was happy to give him the time he needed to reach a decision. It was then her gaze left his and landed on Ben's signet ring whoch adorned her right index finger. Her nerves were getting the better of her and she instinctively twirled it round her finger.

"I think it's a great idea." Ben stated after a long time of sitting their quietly. Mal's head snapped back up to look at him, hope filling her chest.

"Really?" She asked. She knew he had just answered but she had to be sure. "I mean you get enough problem's just by dating me. They would surely increase if we started dating Evie as well."

"I don't care what people think." Ben stated in a voice that left no room for discussion. "I love both of you and I'm going to follow my heart and do what makes me happy. Screw anyone else." The teenaged King immediately found his arms full of his girlfriend as she threw herself as him, happy tears rolling down her cheeks and a dazzling smile breaking out across her face.

"I love you, Ben." Mal told her boyfriend.

"I love you too, Mal." Ben responded before kissing her. The pair spent the rest of the day planning the best way to tell Evie and make her theirs. Both had noticed now they had expressed their love for the blunette they already wanted her there with them. They made plans for tomorrow and after Ben ordered a special surprise for his blue haired soon-to-be (they hoped) girlfriend they went to put their plan into action. They didn't want to wait any longer before making Evie theirs, not at the risk of hurting her emotionally. Neither Mal nor Ben would forgive themselves if they hurt Evie like that.

* * *

The next day found Evie looking and feeling incredibly depressed. It always hurt her to see Ben and Mal together. She had never stopped loving Mal and now she was developing feelings for Ben as well. It was too much for the blunette to know she wouldn't ever be able to be with them. On top of that they seemed to be being a lot more secretive around her today, leading her to believe one or both knew of her feelings towards the other.

Sighing loudly she opened her locker and was surprised when a piece of purple paper fell out. She hadn't had a note written on paper like that sicne she and Mal had 'dated' on the isle. Sliding her books into their place in her locker she quickly bent down and picked up the note before someone else saw it. Carefully opening the note she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face at the sight of the familiar handwritting.

 _E,_

 _Meet me in the courtyard at the beginning of dinner._

 _I have a surprise for you._

Quickly palcing the note safely in her locker she slammed the door shut and headed for the courtyard to meet Mal. She had no idea what Mal meant but she found she didn't care. Her mood immediately brightened at the thought of spending time with the purple haired girl. All Evie's worries and concerns about Mal and Ben were swept from her mind the minute she read the note. She walked through the almost empty hallways and faster then she thought she would she reached the courtyard.

Evie felt her breath catch in her throat at the sight waiting for her. There in the middle of the courtyard was Mal. She had her hair lightly curled, a little bit of make up on her face and the knee length dress Evie had made her three days ago for her next date with Ben. She couldn't help but admit to herself that Mal looked absolutely beautiful. Slowly the blue haired girl descended the stairs and walked over to her purple haired best friend and secret love.

"Hi Mal." She greeted the purple haired beauty before her.

"Hey E." Mal responded. "Ready to go?" She asked holding out her hand. She had known Evie would wear heels, she always did, so was fully prepared to transport them to where they were going instead of risking Evie walking and getting injured.

Raising her eyebrow at her friend Evie asked "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Mal told her. Evie hated surprises but she could never deny Mal anything so simply took the purple haired girls outstretched hand as purple smoke enveloped the pair of them.

Once Mal hand transported them to their destination and the smoke cleared Evie couldn't contain the gasp at what she saw before her. They were at the Enchanted Lake (she knew this from Mal's descriptions and sketches) and on the ruins was a lovely picnic. As her eyes scanned the area she noticed Ben stood on the ruins next to the blanket, holding a blue rose in his hand. She turned to her left and noticed Mal beaming at her. But Evie just couldn't understand what was going on. Ben and Mal were clearly on a date so why had Mal brought her?

She allowed the fairy to lead her towards Ben who was also beaming at the two. Ben couldn't help but wonder how he got so lucky to have these two beautiful women in his life. Evie stopped a few steps from Ben and Mal instinctively stopped with her. The blunette's worry and confusion was written clear as day across her face so Ben took the last few steps towards the two and handed Evie the rose he had been holding.

"What's going on?" Evie asked, gratiously taking the rose from Ben's hand.

"We wanted to ask you something, E." Mal told her best friend. She was just hoping Evie would say yes to this. After the blue haired teen signalled for her to continue Mal looked over to Ben for his to ask. She knew it would be a little better coming from him. If Mal said it Evie may think it was some cruel joke of somekind.

"We wanted to ask if you would agree to be our girlfriend? If you would want to date us both?" Ben asked. To say Evie was shocked would be an understatement. She couldn't believe what had just come out of Ben's mouth. She so badly wanted to say yes but she also wanted to know where this was coming from. "I know it's kind of sudden Evie, but me and Mal were talking and we realised we both love you." Ben told the shell shocked teen.

"It's true." Mal continued causing Evie to turn so she could see Mal's face. "And we think you may feel the same for us. We just want you to be happy, E." She informed the blue haired teen. Evie still wasn't sure what to make of this. Sure she knew she had fallen for both of them but wasn't fully convinced until she looked into their eyes. Her brown eyes gazed into Mal's green ones then to Ben's teal ones searching for the truth behind their words. In both their eyes she saw hope and love.

"You're sure you both don't mind sharing each other with me and vice versa?" She asked. Much like Mal the day before she had to be sure of this. She didn't want to jump in and then have her heart broken. She didn't think she could handle it if that were to happen. Mal immediately launched into the same speech she gave ben yesterday about how it's not about them sharing each other, it's about the three of them being in a relationship. Evie heard the conviction behind Mal's words and was blown over by how much thought they had but into this and how much their gazes showed they cared for her. "I'd love to be your girlfriend." Evie admitted before pulling Mal into a kiss, she was the closest to her, and then moving to do the same with Ben.

Ben then moved to quickly kiss Mal. "God, I love you both." He told them causing grins to appear on both their faces. Neither had expected him to admit that but it was then Ben realised he had one more thing to ask Evie. The young King took a step backwards to look Evie in the face before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a ring. "Evie, would you wear my ring?" He asked. Instinctively Evie reached for Mal's hand, which happened to her her right, and felt the ring still there. The blue haired teen couldn't believe Ben had gotten another ring for her to wear. She was lost for words so she nodded to him. Ben's smile only grew as he slipped the ring onto Evie's right hand and kissed it, like he had with Mal before his coronation.

He wasn't prepared for what happened next though. Seconds later he found his arms full of both of his girlfriends. They both hugged him tight and ocne more he couldn't believe his luck. Sure he was worried about what people would say when they found out but he would deal with it when the time came. After all no one messed with his girls. People would quickly realise this. With this thought in mind he lead the two girls back to the picnic blanket and moved the three of them to sit down on the cushions, neither girl released their hold on him but he managed to help them sit without anyone getting hurt. Sometimes it didn't hurt to have beastly strength.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So I realise it's probably not my best work but as I said I couldn't get it out of my head so I thoguht I would share it. I'm thinking of adding another few chapter if there;s any interest in this. If not I shall be leaving it as a one shot. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	2. Worried For Nothing

Throughout their date Ben couldn't help but think of how lucky he was. He had not just one but two beautiful girlfriends. As they were packing up their picnic he couldn't help but let his mind wander. He was slightly worried about what people would say about their relationship but he could handle that, what he didn't want was for people to attack his girls because of it. He knew how some of the royal population could be, Chad and Audrey for example, and he didn't know how or if the girls would cope with the pressures from it. He couldn't handle loosing them because other royals didn't agree with his choice to date them both or they didn't understand it. But there was nothing to understand, except he was more happy now then he has ever been.

Looking at his two beauties he couldn't help but smile. "Ready to head back to school?" He asked them. The pair nodded at him before they each took one of his hands in their own. The young King's plan had been to have Mal transport them back but once he had hold of their hands and noticed how right it felt he wanted to savour the moment. He wanted it to last as long as possible. So he took a step towards the bridge and tugged their arms signalling them silently to follow him.

Both girls followed him without question and soon the trio were walking back towards their school. The three teens walked through the forest in a comfortable silence and while Ben and Mal were simply happy, Evie had mixed feelings. After around half an hour the school started to become visible through the trees and Evie tensed slightly. She was worried about going back to school. If Ben noticed she tensed, he didn't say anything.

It wasn't until Ben felt Evie stop walking next to him and try to remove her hand from his hold that he realized something was wrong with his blue haired beauty. "Evie? You okay?" He asked her, snapping Mal from her thoughts as well. Both Mal and Ben turned to face their girlfriend each with a worried expression on their faces. Both grew more concerned as they noticed the worry in Evie's eyes and they also noticed tears were gathering in her brown eyes as well.

"E?" Mal called to her. Neither the young fairy or young King moved. They both wanted to move closer and embrace the blunette but neither wanted to push her to far.

"What now?" The blue haired teen asked. Mal and ben couldn't help but exchange a confused look before turning back to face their girlfriend, each deciding to wait for her to continue before asking her questions. Through her gathering tears Evie watched as their faces morphed to show their confusion as well as their worry. She couldn't stop the sigh that escaped her lips. She should have asked them this sooner but she got so caught up in the perfect date with the two people she loved more then anything, it had simply slipped her mind. "Everyone at school knows you dating right?" Evie asked and the other two teens nodded not entirely sure where this was going. "So how will this work now? Will we just continue like normal at school? Or will things be different?" She questioned them.

Realization dawned on Ben and Mal's faces as she asked her questions. Neither could believe she was actually asking them this. Did she think that little of herself that she thought they would act like she didn't exist at school. Both teens felt their hearts break a little at the thought of Evie seeing herself as less important to them then she was. Before Ben could stop himself he walked forward and wrapped Evie securly in his arms, Mal following but running her fingers through their girlfriends blue curls instead of embracing the girl.

"Of course things will be different, E." Mal stated. She always hated when Evie second guessed herself or sold herself short, even on the Isle, and it made her hate the Evil Queen more for putting this crap in Evie's head. "We just got you. We're not about to start ignoring you at school are we?" Mal asked her. Both ben and Mal were shocked when Evie simply shrugged her shoulders, best she could in Ben's tight hold.

Ben looked down at the top of Evie's head, since he couldn't see her face. "What's brought this on?" He asked her. She had been so happy at the Enchanted Lake.

Again Evie shrugged. "I guess I just thougth you might think it's easier to continue as normal." She told her boyfriend and girlfriend. "I mean you got a lot of trouble for dating one VK, Ben. Now your dating two? It's going to make things worse for you. I thought you would want to avoid that." The blue haired teen explained. She felt Ben tense slightly and felt Mal's fingers still in her hair for a second.

Leaning down slightly Ben pressed a kiss to the top of Evie's head at the same time Mal duplicated the action on Evie's temple. "I don't care about that. Like I said to Mal yesterday, I'm going to do what makes me happy, other people be damned. And what makes me happy is dating you two beautiful, amazing, talented women." The young King told her with absolute certainty. "I would never hide my relationship with the pair of you. So don't think like that. Okay, Princess?" He said and both Mal and Evie grinned widely at him. "What?" He asked upon seeing their expressions.

"I used to call Evie the exact same thing when we dated on the Isle." Mal explained. Ben couldn't help but grin back at them. He hadn't even thought about ot when he said it, it had just slipped out but he certainly didn't regret the name he gave Evie.

"Well. Then it's settled." Ben stated. The two girls glanced at each other before turning back to Ben. "I love you, my Princess and Fairy." He told the girls. His love for them was heard clear as day in his voice.

"We love you too, Ben." They responded simultaneously. The pair would have to come up with a pet name for their boyfriend but each refused ot do so without consulting the other first.

"And no more talk of us hiding our relationship with you. We wouldn't ever hurt you like that, Princess." Mal stated, as she shared a look with Ben. They were both in a silent agreement. No one would hurt their Princess and anyone who tries will face their wrath. Evie couldn't help but smile at the pair. She wasn't sure how she got lucky enough to have them both in her life but she knew one thing for sure. She has never felt as happy as she doesn in this moment. As Evie and Mal took Ben's hands and began heading for school once again, after they all shared a few kisses of course, Evie couldn't help but let one thing cross her mind. She had absolutely nothing to worry about.

 **Author's Note: I know this chapter isn't very long but I didn't want to drag it out too much. I will be turning this into a multi chapter story I think, so if any of you have anything you would like to read/have happen let me know. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	3. Telling Ben's Parents

It had been a few weeks since their first date and while they hadn't been hiding their relationship the trio hadn't had any questions or anything like that. Which meant either people didn't care about their personal life or they were too wrapped up in their own life to notice anything was different. While Ben was confused, Mal and Evie were grateful because it meant they hadn't received any hateful glares or words about their dating situation.

As had become the norm for the trio Mal and Evie were holding hands on their way to meet their boyfriend for lunch. Although there was a reason they were holding hands today. Ben had suggested having lunch at the castle so they could tell his parents he was dating Evie also, as they still only knew he was dating Mal. Evie had promise the pair of them it didn't matter to her if his parents only knew about Mal but Ben quickly went into an empassioned speech about how it felt like he was hiding Evie and he didn't like that feeling one little bit.

Eventually Evie had caved and agreed but she was still incredibly nervous. It was once thing to be openly affectionate at school but this was telling Ben's parent, more specifically Ben's mom. Anyone else could say something to Ben and it would be brushed to a side but Belle said something and it could mean Ben would have to choose between them. If it came to that Evie was sure she would be left, pushed aside, and that would be the end of their relationship. This thought had been plaguing the blue haired girl all day, causing her to become extremely tense. She ahd shared her worries with Mal and while her girlfriend had assured her Ben would stay with them both no matter what they said, Evie was still beyond nervous.

As the two walked out into the courtyard they noticed Ben. Mal couldn't help but smile at their boyfriend but they both noticed Evie began fidgetting with her already perfect dress. She always did this when she was nervous and usually snapped at them should they interrupt her but after Ben gave Mal a kiss he wanted to give his other girlfriend one. Him and Mal shared a smile before they both moved towards their oblivious girlfriend.

Mal moved behond her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around their favourite blunette making her jump but as the purple haired fairy placed a gently kiss to the base of Evie's neck, the slightly taller girl kept her head down. Ben couldn't help but frown slightly at this. He hasn't seen her look like this since the four VK's arrived. Gently he lifted her head, after hooking his fingers under her chin, before pressing his lips to hers. It was meant to be a quick kiss but as he felt Evie respond to his kiss he couldn't help but get lost in the moment, placing his hands under Mal's arms on Evie's hips and stepping a little closer to his two beauties. The sight actually caused Mal to groan her approval of what was happening but she was also aware they were due to meet their boyfriends parents, like now.

"Guys." She said, hating the fact that when she spoke they stopped. She could have watched that forever. "As much as I hate breaking this up we should go meet Belle and Adam." She explained. Mal watched the other two nod before the three of them separated and climbed into the limo that was waiting for them, with a rather flushed and embarrassed looking driver.

Far too soon for both girls liking the car was pulling up outside Castle Beast. Stood at the top of the steps waiting for them was the King and Queen. The sight of them made Evie nervous again. The trio waited for the driver to open the door and Ben stepped out first. He then turned back to the car and helped Mal out first before helping Evie. He had no idea how this conversatio would go and decided to get it over with before lunch so if it went badly then the trio could head into town for something to eat and hopefully a bit of shopping would calm his beauties down if it came to it.

If the King and Queen were surprised to see Mal or Evie get out of the car they didn't show it and the two girls followed a step behind their boyfriend, as he walked over to his parents. "Ben, what a lovely surprise." Belle said before turning to look at the girls. "Mal, Evie." She greeted them, causing them to curtsy to her. They may be dating Ben but she was still royalty as well as Ben's mother. They had to make a good impression. "There's no need to curtsy, girls." Queen Belle told them both gently. "Not when were in private. And please call me Belle and my husband Adam when were in private also." The brunette Queen told them.

Both girls shared a glance at each other but it didn't last long as King Adam decided to address his son. "So, Ben. You said you wanted to talk to us?" He asked as the adults and teens began heading inside.

"Yeah." Ben answered his parents before he quickly glanced at his girls. "Maybe we could head into the family room?" He suggested and with a small confused look his parents headed into the mentioned room. Ben signalled for Mal and Evie to stay next to him and the two girls easily complied as Belle and Adam sat in front of their son. Neither girl was looking forward to this conversation and both felt a little better stood net to Ben. "So, I'm dating Evie." Ben told his parents as he took hold of his blue haired girlfriends hand.

"Why is Mal here if Evie is your girlfriend?" Adam asked his son. Mal knew part of him still didn't like her but she wasn't prepared for how he had said that. His tone of voice actually made her flinch. Something which didn't go unnoticed by Ben, Evie and even Belle.

"Mal is here because I'm dating her as well." Ben stated, grasping his other girlfriends hand as he did so. The young King was trying to keep his temper in check and holding his girls' hands was helping a lot.

"You're dating them both? And they're okay with this?" Belle asked her son. She was curious as to how that would work and what would happen when he ultimately chose the one he wanted to continue to date and spend his life with.

"It's more then that mom." Ben told her. Seeing her confusion Ben glanced at his girls. Recieving a nod from both, he squeezed their hands a little before explaining what he meant. "The three of us are dating each other. All three of us are in a relationship together." Belle's face went from shock to confusion and a little understanding. But as Ben expected his father didn't look all too happy about it.

"You're what!?" He bellowed, rising from his chair as he did. Clearly his restraint on his anger has long since been gone. While Ben had expected him to not be happy about it he hadn't expected a reaction like this. "You are not dating these two. I will not have it!" He continued to shout at his son.

Ben actually growled as he spoke about his girlfriends like that. Something both teens and his mother noticed immediately. "It's not your decision who I date." The young king growled out. Both Mal and Evie gripped his hands tighter and placed their other hand on his arms, trying to calm him. But as both Kings glared at each other they all realised this wouldn't end well. "I am King now and I can date and love whoever I damn well please." Ben told his father.

Despite her son and husband being at odds Belle couldn't help but be happy Ben was following his heart. If he loved both of them then who was she to be against it. She would have to watch them and see how they worked together and how their relationship progressed because she had no doubt one of these girl, if not both of them, would be her daughter-in-law soon. "The hell you will!" Adam shouted. "I will not allow my son to date villain kids who are no better then their parents!" He shouted and neither Ben nor Belle could believe what had just come out of his mouth.

Mal and Evie felt tears gather in their eyes. It seemed no matter how much they tried they would always be seen as their parents children, even though they saved the Kingdom from Maleficent. The two girls shared a glance at each other before they released Ben's hands, grabbed each others and ran from the room and castle. Ben's anger grew tenfold at seeing his girls so upset but he pushed it aside and followed his girlfriends out of the room, hoping to find them and calm them down.

"You idiot." Belle told her husband once the teens were not in ear shot. "How could you do that!?" She demanded to know and the sight of Belle so upset and angry deflated Adam a little.

"Don't tell me you agree with him." Adam said to his wife but one look at her face and he knew the answer. He also knew he was in deep crap for what he had just done. Belle hated it when he used his beastly anger and he had just done so against their son. He doubted she would forgive him any time soon for this.

"Yes I do." She stated. "He's listening to his heart like we always taught him to. Do you know those two girls ran out of here in tears?" She asked. Belle couldn't believe her husband had been so mean and thoughtless towards the teens. She watched as he hung his head a little in shame and while she wanted to forgive him she simply couldn't yet. "Fix this." She demanded before turning and leaving the room, heading the same way her son and his girlfriends had gone. Maybe she could help Ben calm the girls down, or at least offer an apology to the girls for what her idiotic husband had said.

 **Author's Note: Hope you like this chapter. I'm not sure how far this story will go or how long it will be. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	4. Calming His Girls

Ben had followed his girlfriends out into the castle gardens but as they headed towards his mom's part of the garen he had lost sight of them. He knew they would be around there somewhere so slowly he walked over to the rose bushes, his eyes scanning the area for his two beauties. As he began walking through the rose bushes a heart breaking sound reached his ears. From his left he could hear muffled sobs and shaky breaths. Turning he walked left a few steps and the sight in front of him made him feel something he never thought he would feel towards his father. In that moment he actually hated his father.

As he took in the sight of his girlfriends his heart ached for them. Mal was sast on the floor with her back resting on the bench behind them. Evie was sat across her lap with Mal's arms wrapped around the blue haired girls waist protectively. Both of them were crying, Mal a little bit more then Evie and Ben couldn't help but hate his father a little more. How dare his father upset and hurt his girlfriends like this.

Slowly Ben made his way towards them but they were that upset they didn't even notice him, until he sat next to them. "Ben? Wh... What are you doing here?" Mal managed to ask him between crying. She was clearly trying to stop herself but it wasn't working. Ben hated how broken his purple haired girlfriend sounded. He knew what his father had said would hit a nerve and upset Mal but he hadn't realized just how much it would hurt her or Evie for that matter.

"I'm making sure your both okay." He replied to her question. He couldn't bare to see them so upset so he wrapped his arms around the pair of them and pulled them towards him. Evie ended up sat on his lap with her face tucked into the left side of his neck, Mal curled into his right side and her face was buried in the right side of his neck. He tightened his hold on his girls as much as he could without hurting them and allowed them to cry out their feelings.

As there sobs died down a little Ben moved his arms so he could run his fingers through their hair. This action seemed to calm them both a lot faster then they were calming themselves. He couldn't help but smile a little at the thought that he could calm them in a few minutes like they could calm him, with just a touch. But he also noticed that even though they were calm they didn't move their faces from his neck. It was this that told him while they had cried themselves out they were still upset.

"I love you my Princess." Ben told Evie before placing a kiss on the top of her head. "And I love you too my Fairy." He told Mal repeating the action on her head. He felt them both sigh into his neck and smiled at the pair of them.

"Ben!" He heard his mother call out to him. But he also noticed both Evie and Mal tensed at the sound of Belle's voice. "Evie! Mal!" She called out. Ben could tell his mother was worried and lifted his head, best he could sicne he was pinned underneath his girls, and looked over the rose bush in front of them to find his mom looking for them alone.

"It's just my mom. She's alone." The young King whispered to his girlfriends but neither relaxed upon hearing this. "You okay if she comes over?" He asked them. He knew his mom would find them soon anyway, she was walking straight towards them. But he didn't want his girls to become any more upset. Ben watched them as they moved to look at each other before nodding to him. "Over here mom!" He shouted as he briefly raised his hand so his mother would know where they were. Evie and Mal buried their faces back into Ben's neck as they heard their boyfriends mother coming closer to them.

Ben smiled up at his mother sadly as she came around the corner and moved to kneel in front of them. She couldn't see the girls faces but could tell by how small they were trying to make themselves and how they had hidden their faced in her sons neck they were still incredibly upset with what had been said. Belle doesn't think she's ever felt as disappointed in her husband as she doesn right now. He lost his temper for no reason and has really upset these two innocent, lovely teens who have won her sons heart.

She shuffles towards them a little and wraps her arms around the trio. Her son looks as upset as the girls probably are and she couldn't fight the need to comfort them all even if she wanted to. "Oh, girls. I'm so sorry for what Adam said to you." She apologized to the two teens currently between the former Queen and current King. Ben noticed Evie accepted the apology as she relaxed a little but Mal remained rigid. The young king noticed his mother move backwards but she remained knelt in front of the trio. "I'll rearrange your meeting this afternoon Ben. Why don't you take your girls out." She suggested to her son, knowing he wouldn't leave either of his girlfriends while they're this upset.

Ben nodded to his mother glad he didn't have to fight to get out of his meeting. "Thanks mom." He thanked her and smiled gently before turning to kiss both of his girlfriends heads again. He wished Mal would calm a little but it didn't look like it was happening anytime soon.

"I'm sorry to you as well Ben." Belle apologized to her son. "Your father was completely out of linbe for what he said. You're free to love who ever you wish and if that's Evie and Mal then so be it." She told him. Ben felt his smile get bigger as he felt both of his girlfriends relax more. Both of them turned to look at Belle, both of them smiling gently. Hearing that Belle approved, even of Adam didn't, settled their nerves a little.

With another smile at the trio Belle stood and headed back intot he castle to move Ben's meeting and to have some rather strong works with her husband. Ben tightened his grip on his girls for a few seconds before he felt them shift and look at him. He could see they were still upset and on edge so before they could speak to him he asked them a question. "Do, shall we head into town? We can have a late lunch and do a bit of shopping? Maybe we can even check out those new fabric and art stores you were telling me about?" He asked them.

Both girls nodded eagerly at the thought of finally being able to visit those stores. They had been wanting to go since they heard about them opening but not having much money neither had been able to. Ben breathed a sigh of relief as the prospect of shopping relaxed the girls causing the last of the tension to leave their bodies. It was nice for him to see them back to normal once more. He never wanted to see either of them upset again. The next person who upset either of his girls would get the brunt of his anger and he didn't care who it was or who he upset. People will learn not to upset his girlfriends one way or another.

 **Auhtor's Note: So I know it's not a very long chapter but I just wanted to put this in. I hope you guys are liking this story. I've never written a story with three people in a relationship before so this has been a bit of a challenge for me but I am loving writing it. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	5. Ben & Evie's Date Pt 1

After texting with his purple haired beauty all morning Ben was finally comfortable he had the perfect date planned and was on his way to surprise Evie. He had a bouquet of blue roses for his girlfriend and was looking forward to getting to know her like he knew Mal. As he walked down the hall to his girlfriends dorm room. He knew from texting Mal, Evie was in there working on some knew dress designs. He had no doubt they would be for herself or Mal and he was positive she would be a big name in the clothing design business once she graduated from Auradon Prep.

A few minutes later he was stood outside the now familiar door and took a deep breath. Even though he had already been on several dates with Evie they had all included Mal as well. This would be the first time they would be on a date alone. He had triple checked with Mal she was okay with it, he didn't want her to feel left out, but she assured him she understood and didn't mind. In fact she seemed rather happy about it. For this reason he was a little nervous. In all the time the VK's had been in Auradon the only one Ben hadn't really spent any one on one time with was Evie. Obviously he had spent a lot of time with her and Mal together but never on her own.

Ben smoothed down the imaginary wrinkles in the dark blue leather jacket Evie had made him. Since dating both Evie and Mal his everyday clothing had become a VK/Auradon style mix and he had to say it was a welcome change fron his usual yellow and blue suits. That's why today he settled on the leather jacket, blue jeans and a white t-shirt. Recently he had been wearing less of his parents colours and more of his girlfriends usual colours, sometimes even mixing the colours together. Once he was satisfied he looked okay he knocked on the wooden door. Only a few seconds later it swung open to reveal his blue haired girlfriend with a shocked expression on her face. But the young King couldn't help but be drawn to the dress she was wearing. It was a lovely mix of blue (his and Evie's signature colour) and purple (Mal's signature colour).

Once he took in her appearance Ben's eyes locked onto Evie's gorgeous brown orbs. "You look absolutely beautiful." He told her. He didn't miss the blush that spread across her nor did he miss Mal in the background sporting a large smile.

"Thanks, Ben." The blushing blunette responded to her boyfriend. She couldn't stop the smile that spread across her confused features. But she was still a little baffled as to why their boyfriend was there in the first place. "Not to be rude but what are you doing here? I thought you would be busy today." She said. It was true. Ben was supposed to have been in meetings all day but after finding out they had been cancelled he settled on surprising Evie.

"I'm here to take you on a date." Ben stated causing Evie to look surprised instead of confused. He then handed her the flowers he was holding. A little shocked that he had only mentioned her and only had one bunch of flowers in his hands.

"Both of us?" She asked the young king, pointing between herself and Mal. He always took them both on dates so she was a little confused right now.

Shaking his head, Ben smiled and answered his blue haired girlfriend. "No. Just me and you. I thought we could get to know each other a little better." He told her, hoping she would agree. As he expected she turned around and looked at Mal.

"Are you okay with this, Mal?" She asked their purple haired girlfriend. Evie couldn't help but worry that the other girl would feel left out and she didn't want her girlfriend to feel that way.

Evie and Ben watched as Mal rolled her eyes at the blunette. "Of course I don't mind. You two need to spend some time alone together." She stated to her boyfriend and girlfriend. "Besides, I have plans with the guys in an hour." She informed them. Mal immediately noticed the smile that was reappearing on Evie's face.

"So." Evie started to say as she turned back around to face Ben. "What are we doing today then?" She asked the teen king.

"You'll have to wait and see." Ben responded to his favourite blunette, holding his hand out to her as Mal moved forward and took the bouquet of flowers from her girlfriends hands. Evie glanced over her shoulder to see her girlfriend place the roses in the vase on her nightstand before she took hold of Ben's hand and let him lead her out of school.

A short ride on his scooter Ben stopped outside a restaurant Evie noticed was called Tiana's Place. The blue haired princess couldn't help but smile as she recognised the name. She had been wanting to eat here since she had heard about the place. The blue haired teen hadn't realized she had been staring at the restaurant until she heard Ben clear his throat and saw he was stood in front of her with his hand out for her to take. With a shy smile Evie took his hand and Ben helped her off his scooter.

Once Evie was standing she smoothed down her dress then realised they were having a public date. This would be their first ever public date and it was also there first date without Mal. The teen couldn't help but worry about what the press would say if they saw her and Ben together since the Kingdom still only knew about Ben dating Mal. They still didn't know about her.

"Hey." Ben said gently snapping Evie from her thoughts once more. "Don't worry about it." He told her, seemingly knowing what was bothering his blue haired girlfriend. It always amazed Ben how well he could read both of his girlfriends but considering how independent and stubborn they could be at times he loved he could always tell what was on their minds. It helped him when they were upset or stressed over something. "Me and Mal promised you we wouldn't hide you or deny our relationship. So lets just enjoy our date and spend some time together. Screw what anyone else says." Ben said and Evie couldn't help but giggle a little bit.

"I think us VK's are rubbing off on you, Ben." Evie told him.

"Meh." He shrugged at her in response. "I don't mind. Besides I happen to love how my two beautiful girlfriends have changed me and made me happy." He stated. Ben grinned as Evie's smile grew at what he had said. He loved making his girls smile even if he had to act like a fool to do it. Seeing them smile always made his day.

As Ben slowly led Evie to the door of the restaurant she got a little tense again but one look at the love spread across Ben's face and her fears/worries were easily pushed aside. If Ben and Mal weren't ashamed of her then she could stop worrying about other people's reactions. Upon the waiter noticing Ben the couple were immediately led to their table. It was at least semi private as it was in an alcove/corner and Evie's smile only grew as Ben pulled her chair out for her, staying beside her until she was seated.

Once they were both sat they looked over their menu's and Ben noticed Evie's eyes widen a little. "You okay Princess?" He asked her.

"Ben these prices! I can't let you pay this!" She exclaimed, but tried to keep her voice down so she didn't attract an audience. She just couldn't believe Ben was willing to pay this for a meal for her. Sure he was king but her and Mal were with him for love. Neither cared he had money nor that he was even King. They loved him for just being him, not what they could get out of him.

Ben immediately reached across the table and gently grasped her hand in his. "Evie. Please don't panic about this." He said to her, his voice soft and gently but with a no nonesense edge to it and Evie knew immediately she wouldn't win this argument. Ben was much like Mal, once they had an idea in their head they couldn't be persuaded to change their minds. "I want to treat you to a nice meal at a restaurant you have been wanting to eat at. Pick whatever you like, okay?" He asked and Evie found herself nodding, unable to say no to him.

"Okay." Evie agreed. She couldn't refuse either Mal or Ben anything and in times like this it was certainly something they used to their advantage. After a few minutes they had ordered their lunch but neither had unclasped their hands, both loving the feel of the other persons hand in their own. "So I have to ask, what brought this on?" She asked her boyfriend.

Ben couldn't help but smile at her again. "Like I said earlier I thought it was time we spent a bit of time together and got to know each other better." Ben stated. He knew she would ask again so he hadn't bee surprised but he also knew, much like Mal, that Evie wouldn't start the conversation. "Question. How did you get so good with designing and making clothes?" He asked. It was a question that had always been burning in the back of his mind but he had never asked before.

But he regretted asking her it when she sighed deeply. "My mother made me learn everything she deemed I should know to marry a prince. How to sew and make clothes, how to apply my make up so I always looked my best, that kind of thing." She told him. Ben couldn't help but feel a little sad for his girlfriend. Both of them. Neither had a good mother figure in their lives and he hated that they didn't have anyone who loved them unconditionally before he brought them to Auradon and he started loving the pair of them.

"I'm sorry for asking, princess." Ben apologized, causing a sad smile to grace Evie's face as their lunch and drinks were brought to the table for them.

"It's okay, Ben. You didn't know." She said to him but it really didn't make him feel any better. He hated when his girls were upset, it always hurt him. So he quickly decided to get her talking about something else.

"So you designing anything new at the moment?" Ben asked his blue haired girlfriend before finally releasing her hand and taking a bite of his meal.

A real and excited smile broke out across Evie's face at this question. She loved talking about her designs and plans for clothes and such, but she also didn't want ben to find out one thing she had been designing. It would probably weird him out a little. "Of course I am. I'm always designing." She stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world and to anyone who knew the blunette it was. All of their friends knew when Evie was sketching in her pad to leave her to it. She tended to get rather snappy at anyone who wasn't Ben or Mal and disturbed her.

Evie began passionately explaining what she was designing and for what. Turns out she was already planning outfits for herself, Mal and Ben for Queen Belle's birthday party which both Mal and Evie had been invited to surprisingly by King Adam. Ben's question had the desired effect as the moer Evie spoke about the designs the more relaxed she became. The two then began trading questions and sharing stories, getting to know each other a lot better then they thought they would. They both found they were still extremely comfortable in each others presence without Mal being there. The pair had both thought at one time or another that the reason they were so relaxed with each other was because Mal was always there but this proves to both of them they have their own connection with each other.

Faster then Evie would have liked Ben stood from the table and held out his hand to escort her outside. The blunette suppressed a disappointed sight that their date was over and took the offered hand. After paying the bill Ben led his girlfriend back to his scooter. "Back to school?" Evie asked him, hating that she couldn't keep her hurt and upset out of her voice.

"Certainly not." Ben stated. This earned him a hopeful yet confused expression from his blue haired beauty. He couldn't help but chuckle at the way Evie was looking at him. "What? You didn't think this was all I had planned for our first solo date did you?" He asked her, his voice showing his amusement but he managed to keep his nerves out of his voice. Thankfully. As he got onto his scooter and felt Evie climb on behind him and wrap her arms around his waist he hoped she would enjoy the rest of the date as much as she had enjoyed their lunch.

 **Author's Note: Please review and let me know what you think x**


	6. Ben & Evie's Date Pt 2

Evie was surprised to find Ben had driven her to the centre on Auradon and they were surrounded by various clearly expensive shops but one inparticular caught the blunette's eyes. A large fabric store. Her eyes were fixated on it as she felt Ben climb off the scooter before turning and helping her off. Evie mentally congratulated herself on keeping an eye on Ben this time and not completely zoning out again, as she had done earlier.

Tearing her eyes form the store and looked at Ben's smiling and highly amused face. Evie couldn't help but return his smile with one of her own but he kept the ammused look in his eyes. "What?" She asked her boyfriend. She was sure sometimes he was part VK, he certainly had a mischievious streak in him.

"I see you've seen where we are going." Ben stated confusing his blue haired beauty.

The teen had no idea what her boyfriend was talking about. She hadn't seen anything. In fact the only thing she had looked at was the store. That's when it hit her what he meant, where he was taking her. "Wait, you mean..." She trailed off as she pointed at the store she had just been staring at. As Ben nodded Evie let out a loud, high pitched squeal. "Oh my God, Ben!" She exclaimed before taking hold of a laughing Ben's hand and practically dragged him into the fabric store.

As Evie walked in her brown eyes widened. This store had types and designs of fabroc she had only seen online and always costed more then she could afford. Ben smiled at the elation of his girlfriends face but became immediately concerned as sorrow and regret filled her eyes. "Everything okay, Evie?" He asked. The young king had only seen this look in her eyes this once and he hated it already.

"Can we go?" She asked, shocking Ben. A second ago she couldn't get into the store fast enough and now she wanted to leave? Something was definitely wrong with his girlfriend.

"Not until you tell me what's going on." Ben stated and he felt his heart break as Evie's sad brown eyes locked onto his concerned teal ones. "What's bothering you, Princess?" He asked her, knowing using the nickname was likely to get a response from her. It always did.

The blunette let out a deep sigh as she gazed around the store once more. "I didn't bring my money with me and even if I did I couldn't afford anything from here." She began to explain and realisation dawned on Ben as to what was wrong. He should have probably mentioned something before they had come in here, he could have stopped this kind of reaction. But before he could say anything Evie carried on speaking. "I appreciate you bringing me here Ben, I really do but please can we go?" She asked him again.

"No." The young king stated causing Evie to turn and face him once more. He gently placed a hand on the side of her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "Get as much of whatever you want, Princess. I'm buying you whatever fabric you want or need." She told her before leaning in and giving her a tender kiss. Automatically Evie responded to the kiss but she reluctantly pulled back after a few minutes.

Another sigh passed her lips before she spoke. "I can't let you do that. It'll cost too much." She said but Ben quickly interjected.

"Evie." He said in a no nonesense tone of voice. "Listen to me okay?" He asked and Evie found herself nodding immediately, even thought she wanted to argue with him about it. "I'm king. I already have more money then I can ever spend in my lifetime and that amount will continue to grow as I age. So please let me treat you to some new fabric okay? I want you and Mal to have the things you want so please let me do this." Ben said and couldn't help but smile as he saw Evie nod her agreement. He knew it would take his girls some getting used to but he also knew they were worth every penny he wanted to spend on them and more.

Ben's smile grew as he watched Evie's eyes light up and she led them through the store. Once she got into the shopping mode it turned out she had no problem gathering any fabric that caught her eye and Ben was happy she seemed to have forgotten her earlier reservations. To see his blue haired beauty so happy made him happy. Seeing her this happy made Ben realize he had to do this for her more often.

Once he had paid for all her fabric he paid for them to be delivered to his girlfriends dorm room tonight before heading out of the store and climbing back onto his scooter. Once Evie's arms were wrapped around him again he pulled away again. Evie didn't question where he was taking her this time she just waited until they stopped and would see where they were and what was around them. The blue haired teen leant her head against Ben's back, inbetween the young kings shoulder blades, and sighed in contentment. The girl didn't think she had ever been happier then she had been since she had started dating Ben and Mal, they were everything to her and sometimes she wasn't sure what she would do without them.

It wasn't long before Ben pulled to a stop again. Once more the pair climbed off of the scooter and Ben grabbed Evie's hand as she looked around to see where they where. After a few seconds her eyes settled on a sign. "Auradon Mini Golf Course." Evie mumbled to herself before she turned to face her boyfriend. "What's mini golf?" She asked. She had never heard of this and was quite confused.

"Come on. I'll show you." Ben replied to her, leading her into the golf course. After paying to get in and being handed their golf clubs and golf balls Ben led the way to the first hole. The teen king put Evie's golf ball where it was supposed to be and then stepped back so she could take a swing. He watches she she took a swing at the ball and completely missed it. He couldn't help but chuckle as she took another couple of swings and still didn't make contact with the ball.

"Why on earth can't I do this!?" Evie exclaimed as she turned to face her amused boyfriend. Upon seeing her serious face Ben couldn't hold back his laughter any longer. He simply laughed as his blue haired girlfriend.

"Here let me help you." Ben said after he finished laughing. She raised an eyebrow, much like Mal does but turned back to face the golf ball anyway. She felt Ben slide up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, placing his hands over hers. He gently guided her into the right stance before moving her arms so the golf club hit the ball sending it down the green and near the hole.

Before Ben could even think about moving away Evie turned in his arms, dropping the golf club to the floor and kissing her boyfriend. For the first time not caring who saw them. Ben had made her so happy today surprising her with this perfect date. The pair continnued like this through the golf course. Evie trying to hit the ball herself, the pair laughing at the blue haired girl's attempts, Ben helping her then taking his own shot. It took them almost two hours to finish the course before heading back to Auradon Prep.

They arrived back at school in time to meet up with Mal for dinner. As the pair parked Ben's scooter and climbed off it for the last time that day. The young couple shared a kiss before heading into the school holding hands. Neither noticed the person standing at the other end of the courtyard glaring at them.

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	7. No One Hurts Evie

The one thing Mal noticed after Ben and Evie's first solo date yesterday was that the two had a new found closeness that simply hadn't been there before. Sure they had loved each other before their date, she could tell that much by their aura's, but this was different. They were more openly affectionate with each other and her, not to mention Evie now seemed so care free. Like nothing could bother her. It made Mal smile that Ben had made Evie feel that way.

Mal looked around her's and Evie's dorm room and smiled. Ben was sat on her bed next to her and Jay and Carlos were sat opposite them on Evie's bed. Her brother's were sat holding hands and she was extremely happy they weren't hiding their relationship anymore. The two were polar opposites but somehow they seemed to fit together quite well. Smiling at the two boys Mal leant her head on Ben's shoulder. Since it was Sunday Mal, Evie, Ben, Jay abd Carlos had decided to go on a double date to get out of school. They were just waiting for Evie to return from the library, she had wanted to return the book she had borrowed before she forgot about it.

"Evie's taking a while." Jay stated, earning the others teens attention. "Should be be worried?" He asked the trio in the room with him. Ever since Ben, Mal and Evie had decided not to hide their relationship he had become a lot more protective of his sisters.

"Nah." Mal responded to him. "She probably ran into Lonnie and got talking. It happens a lot." Just as she finished her explanation the door flew open and in ran a hysterical Evie. Both Mal and Ben jumped up immediately and ran to their blue haired girlfriend. She had clearly been crying for some time as her mascara had run down her face and her eyes were red and puffy. The sight of their girlfriend so upset made the king and fairy's hearts ache, but also made their blood boil towards whoever had upset her this much.

They both reached her at the same time and wrapped their arms around her, trying to comfort her. Evie turned and cried into the closest person's shoulder, which just so happened to be Mal's. The two simply held their girlfriend close hoping their presence would calm her and Ben ran his fingers through he long blue locks. Jay stood and closed the dorm room door noticing people were staring inside as they passed. Evie deserved some privacy to cry out her feelings about whatever had happened.

Ben slowly moved Mal and Evie closer to Mal's bed and carefully sat them down. Mal ended up next to him with Evie sat in both their laps, her head buried in the crook of Mal's neck, and Jay and Carlos took a seat either side of the trio. None of them knew what to say so they let Evie cry everything out for a while.

After a while Evie had begun to calm so they chanced asking her a few questions. "Evie? What happened, Princess?" Ben asked his blue haired girlfriend, while shared a confused yet worried look with his purple haired girlfriend. He watched as Evie shook her head without removing it from Mal's neck. This was worrying Ben immensely. Evie never stayed upset for this long unless something was severely wrong.

"Please, E." Mal practically begged with their girlfriend. "Talk to us." They heard Evie sigh before turning her head to glance at Ben. Seeing his hopeful yet worried expression she caved. The blunette knew she wouldn't be able to keep this from them she just hoped they didn't do something they would regret.

"It's Chad and Audrey." Evie told them quietly. The blunette felt both Ben and Mal tense at the mention of their names and she could of sworn she heard Ben growl as well. But she assumed she was hearing things.

When Mal spoke her voice was stiff and her anger was barely controlled. "What about them?" She asked, although she was fairly sure they had said something to her girlfriend.

"They cor... cornered me I...in the library." Evie managed to get out before the tears started again. Then Evie began sobbing. Both Ben and Mal tightened their hold on thie blunette even though they were still pissed as hell that Audrey and Chad were the cause of this until they knew what the pair had done they would simply comfort their girlfriend. But it didn't look like Evie was calming anytime soon.

It was them inspiration struck Mal and she moved Evie out of hers and Ben's lap and into Carlos'. Evie whimpered slightly at not having her boyfriend and girlfriend wrapped around her anymore but upon feeling Carlos hug her she curled into him and continued crying. The sound of her sobs was upsetting the fairy and king. Even Jay and Carlos were a little upset by the sound.

"What are you doing Mal?" Ben asked his purple haired girlfriend as she started looking through Evie's bedside cabinet. She didn't answer verbally as a few minutes later she found what she was looking for. The half fairy simple turned back to face her boyfriend and held up the item in her hand. Ben immediately stood and walked over to his other girlfriend.

Mal held the item facing her and Ben in her outstretched hand so they could both see it. "Mirror, mirror, in my hand. Show me what upset Evie." She ordered of her girlfriends magic mirror. She couldn't help but be thankful they had charmed it so the questions didn't have to rhyme and any of the VK's could use the mirror. It came in very handy in times like this.

The duo watched as the swirling smoke in the mirror cleared and they saw Chad and Audrey stop Evie in the library. Their bodies and jaws tensed as they watched the two teens invade their girlfriends personal space and insult her. They kept listening and watching as Evie was told she was no good, a waste of space, ugly and just like her mother. If their blood wasn't already boiling then it would be now. They couldn't believe the two were saying such vile things and then laughing about it as Evie became clearly distressed. Audrey then told Evie the pair were just using her and felt sorry for her, that they didn't love her like they said they did. This angered the king and fairy. How could she say such things while Chad stood their laughing!?

What happened next was the final straw for Ben and Mal. The watched as Evie tried to defend their relationship but was cut short when Audrey slapped their blunette across the face, telling her to shut up and calling her sme vile names. After this they saw Evie run away from the laughing duo before the smoke filled the mirror once more. The duo were livid. Ben was actually growling and Mal simply threw the mirror onto the bed lighting her hands on fire as she did. The pair shared a look with each other before they both nodded and began walking to the door.

As Ben was about to reach for the door handle Jay stood in their way. They lifted their gazes to look at him and Jay was surprised by what he saw. They looked positively murderous. He had never seen so much anger in someone's eyes as the amount ben currently had in his, while Mal's eyes were glowing the brightest shade of green possible. Jay didn't scare easily but he was actually questioning whether it was a wise or clever decision to get in their way. "You two need to calm down." He told them. The response he got was a growl from Ben and a scoff from Mal.

"Now bloody likely. Now move." Mal ordered her brother. The long haired ex theif had to admit he was seriously considering it but he couldn't let them get into trouble like this. They would not be able to get away with whatever they currently had planned, he was sure of it.

"No." Jay stated, remaining in their way and blocking their way out.

"You have two options. Move or I will make you." Ben threatened. Jay wished he had a little back up right now but the only person who could calm the two quickly was currently curled into his boyfriend sobbing her heart out. He remained stood where he wasm which in his opinion was the most stupid thing he could have done. Ben glanced at Mal, who nodded to his silent question. Before Jay could retaliate Ben grabbed his arm and threw the ex thief towards the bed Carlso and Evie were currently sat on before they began walking out of the room.

"Where are you going!?" Jay shouted after them.

"To pay them a visit!" Ben shouted back to the long haired teen. As they rounded the door frame Mal added "No one hurts Evie." Before they disappeared form the ex thiefs sight who was in the process of pulling out his phone to text the only two people the pair would listen to apart from Evie.

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and let me know x**


	8. Finding Audrey & Chad

Mal and Ben walked down the crowded halls of Auradon Prep and everyone was quick to get out of their way. Between the murderous looks on their faces, the way Ben was growling and Mal's eyes glowing an extremely bright green no one dared to get in their way. Everyone felt sorry for whoever would be on the receiving end of their tempers and every student they passed breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't them. The purple haired fairy had cast a silent locating spell so she knew they were going in the right direction to find the two.

As Mal and Ben came up to one of the science classrooms the half fairy noticed the pulling she felt from her spell stopped and her sensitive fairy hearing picked up on laughter from inside. If at all possible this sound only increased Mal's anger. Mal pointed to the door silently telling Ben that Audrey and Chad were inside and the young king didn't waste anytime. He threw the door open and stalked inside, surprising the laughing couple. Slamming the door once the two were inside.

Both Audrey and Chad stopped laughing at the look an Ben and Mal's faces. They knew they were in deep trouble and worst of all no one was there to help them. They were basically at the mercy of the king and fairy that had just walked in. Mal couldn't help the evil grin that spread across her face as she took in their scared faces. She may have chosen good but if she had to scare people for them to understand that Evie was not to be hurt or upset then so be it, she would take some joy in the fact and deal with the consequences afterwards.

"What do you two want?" Audrey asked and neither Ben nor Mal missed the way her voice caught in her throat.

"To prove a point to you." Mal stated as her hands caught fire once more.

"What point?" Chad asked as Audrey began looking more terrified by the second.

"That no one hurts Evie." Ben told them, using Mal's line from earlier. It seemed the easiest way to get their point across and for it to stick in their tiny pea sized brains. Mal stepped closer to the brunette and Ben kept a watchful eye on Chad. The closer Mal got to the brunette princess the more irritated the blonde looked. As the purple haired half fairy stood in front of the princess Chad moved towards her threateningly. Ben noticed straight away and moved to intercept him, roughly pinning the prince against the nearest wall.

The young king couldn't stop the growl that tore from his throat once the blonde prince was held securely against the wall. "One more move towards either of my girlfriends and you'll wish you'd never been born." Ben threatened/promised the prince. Growling the king roughly pushed his hands further into the prince, hoping to get his point across. He glanced over at Mal and found Audrey had pushed herself against the wall looking completely terrified but his purple haired girlfriend had yet to actually touch the princess. At least one of them seemed to get the message that Evie was off limits.

"Oh please." Chad said, gaining Ben's attention immediately. "They're villains. They deserved everything they get." He told the young king who immediately saw red. Neither Ben nor Mal saw the smoke gathering in the corner of the room, they were too focused on the duo in front of them. Audrey stupidly nodded her agreement to what Chad had said.

Instinctively Mal raised one of her hands, which was still lit on fire and produced a purple fire ball. Whereas Ben released Chad with one hand before that same hand quickly collided with the blonde's face, hard and fast. "Ben! Mal! Stop!" A voice shouted from behind them. Each teen briefly looked to find Fairy Godmother and Belle stood there with wide eyes but neither moved from their position as they turned to face the blonde and brunette once more. Both keeping their murderous gazes on the objects of their anger.

Ignoring his mother's presence Ben punched the smug looking blonde again. "Ben!" Belle chastized Ben but the young king didn't budge. As far as he was concerned Chad deserved a lot more then what he was currently getting so he didn't care what his mother said on the matter. The two anger teens soon found a pair of hands on their raised hands/arms. Belle was holding her sons arm and Fairy Godmother holding Mal's. Each hoping it would calm the teens but after a couple of minutes it became clear it wasn't going to work. Ben was still growling and Mal's eyes still glowed brightly. The two adults had no idea how to calm the pair, they didn't even know what had caused this.

"Ben, come on. Don't do this. Let Chad go." Belle pleaded with her son trying to get him to release the blonde prince. Thinking maybe if Chad and Audrey weren't in the room then the pair would calm down.

All Belle got was a small growl in response before he locked eyes with Mal, who gave him one sharp nod in reply to his unspoken question. After another long, low growl from the young king, he released his hold on the not terrified looking prince but neither boy moved. "Spread the word, amyone who upsets or hurts Evie will have the same treatment as this. And should Evie every get hurt or upset we will be coming to you first." Ben stated to the two scared teens.

"That's not fair! What if it's nothing to do with us!?" Audrey exclaimed.

Mal simply grinned evilly and took a forced step forwards, since Fairy Godmother tried to stop her getting any closer to the prissy princess. "Then you better hope people listen when you tell them to back off." She replied. It was that that they heard the door to the classroom burst open and a gasp sounded around the room.

"Ben! Mal! Let them go." A voice sounded from by the door. Both Ben and Mal turned to see their blue haired girlfriend there. Evie's face was still tear stained but her face conveyed her concern and love for the two.

The two angry teen simply tightened their hold on Chad and Audrey with the hand not currently being held back by an adult, and turned their angry gazes back to the blonde and brunette. Evie however remained unfazed and knew she could calm them, if she could keep their attention long enough. "Fairy Godmother, let Mal go please." Evie said to the headmistress, who looked at her like she was insane."Please." She responded to the strange look she was getting. Looking rather reluctant Fairy Godmother let go of the purple haired girl's arm and Evie quickly moved in front of her purple haired girlfriend.

"Hey." She stated getting the purplette's attention immediately. "You don't have to do this. I'm fine." Evie said, her brown eyes locked onto Mal's glowing green ones. The blunette noticed her girlfriend relax slightly but her eyes still glowed. Without thinking of the others in the room Evie placed her hands either side of Mal's face and pulled her girlfriend in for a kiss. She felt the purple haired half fairy completely relax and lean into the kiss and her blue haired girlfriend.

The two girls broke apart when Evie was satisfied Mal was completely calm and when they locked eyes the blunette was happy to find Mal's eyes were back to their normal shade of green. Both girls became lost in each others eyes until they heard a low growl from beside them followed by "Ben! Stop!"

Evie and Mal turned to see that Ben had broken free of his mother's hold and was once more hitting Chad. Both of them moved to grab Ben at the same time, thankfully reaching him in time to stop him landing another punch to the blonde prince's face. Each girl was holding one of Ben's arms tightly holding him back while Chad got up off the floor. "Ben, please calm down." Evie begged the young King. He had slightly calmed when the two girls grabbed his arms but was still growling.

"He's not worth getting into trouble over." Mal told their boyfriend. But Ben didn't listen he was just glaring at the blonde prince. Without knowing what else to try Evie kissed Ben quickly before letting Mal repeat her action.

Thankfully this seemed to work and the girls felt and saw the tension leave the King's body. Evie and Mal let out a sigh of relief, as did Belle and Fairy Godmother, as the young King stopped growling and simply pulled his girls into his sides. Holding them both as close as he could. An action the readily accepted and returned. None of the trio noticed Audrey and Chad leave the room nor did they noticed the smiles on Belle's and Fairy Godmother's faces. The trio didn't focus on anything other then each other.

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys like this chapter. So where would you like to see this story go? What would you like to see happen? Should I keep showing important parts of their relationship? Maybe carry it on to them getting married and having kids? Please review and let me know what you think x**


End file.
